


Tumblr Ask Prompt

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shinedown (Band), not REALLY Harry Potter but...
Genre: Gen, tumblr ask prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt given to me by an anon on tumblr. </p><p>"Funny story idea: A one-shot based on the Harry Potter series, featuring four OFCs who are witches and go to a Shinedown concert, go backstage to meet the band, secretly pick some stray hairs off their clothes, and later use Polyjuice Potion to make themselves look like the band members."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Ask Prompt

“Guys, are we really doing this?” Brooke twisted the hem of her tank top between her fingers nervously until Elena shoved at her hand.

“Yes we are, and stop fidgeting, you’re gonna look suspicious!” Elena flipped her long dark hair back impatiently. 

“People will probably just think it’s nerves, El, calm down.” Bailey, ever the calm in the storm, pointed out quietly. “And I’d like you to remember that  _ you’re _ the one who came up with this plan in the first place, Brooke.”

“That was in theory! This is real life! We’re actually doing this, we actually snuck out of school to go to a Shinedown concert and now we’re gonna-”

“Hush,” Zoe interjected for the first time, having been content to just let Bailey keep her friends calm. The redhead patted Brooke’s shoulder comfortingly. “It’ll be fine, we’re not seventh year witches for nothin’, right? We can pull this off.”

“I guess.” Brooke still looked nervous though, chewing on her lip

“Well, too late to back out now,” Elena said, with a gesture. “We’re next.” Brooke did a quick nervous dance before following her taller friend out to the table where the members of Shinedown were waiting.

~~~

“Are you sure we have everything we need?” Zoe asked. As the best potions maker in the group, they had obviously elected her to make the PolyJuice Potion that would turn them into the members of Shinedown for at least a couple of hours.They had each tried to take a hair from the shirt of the respective guy they wanted to turn into, and after the months of preparation that the potion took, they were finally ready to add those final ingredients. 

“For our own sakes, let’s hope we have everything we need,” Elena said dryly. 

“Alright, then everyone take a flask. We should probably go in separate stalls so that we each have room to change clothes and stuff.” They’d gone out to buy clothes that would fit them as the members of Shinedown, and were huddled in the most remote bathroom in Hogwarts that they could find. Luckily, it was over Christmas break, so most people were out of the castle, enjoying the holidays with their families. This was kind of like the girls’ last hurrah before heading home themselves in the next couple of days. 

So they each headed into their own bathroom stall to add the hairs to their potions and drink them.

After a few minutes, Zoe called out to her friends.

“Did it work for you guys?”

“Yep, just finishing up getting dressed now!” Bailey called.

“Same here,” Brooke said, sounding amazed. “This is so cool.”

“Elena, how about you?”

Only silence from Elena’s stall. 

One by one, the other three poked their heads out, grinning in amazement at what the potion had done. 

“I repeat, this is really cool,” Brooke said, admiring her reflection in the mirror. “Elena, are you ever gonna come out?”

More silence.

“Elena, are you okay?” Zoe asked, the worry for her friend overcoming the triumph of having made such a difficult potion successfully. She approached Elena’s stall, but before she could raise a hand to knock, Elena came tumbling out of the stall and straight into Zoe’s arms.

Only instead of her usual dark haired self, or Eric Bass, she had taken the form of a pretty blond woman.

“Elena?” Zoe said, stunned. “What happened?”

“I got a hair off Eric’s sweater like I was supposed to, but this happened instead! Who did I turn into?” Elena wailed, sounding unusually panicky.

“I’m not sure…” Zoe said slowly. “Could have been another fan’s hair maybe? Guess that’s the risk we ran getting hairs that way.”

“Wait Elena, look at me for a second,” Brooke said. When Elena looked up, the younger girl started to laugh, earning her weird looks from the rest of her friends.

“What are you laughing about?” Elena demanded tearfully. “This isn’t funny!”

“She’s right,” Bailey agreed. “What is so funny?”

“Wait, wait.” Finding her phone in her discarded clothing, Brooke took a moment to look something up. When she held out her phone, there was a picture of the same blond woman that Elena had turned into.

“Hey, that’s-!”

“Who is that?” Zoe asked.

“Her name is Kellie. Kellie Bass.”

“Ohhhh, is she-?”

“Eric’s wife. You must have gotten her hair off of his shirt.” Brooke broke down into laughter again, and this time, everyone joined in, even Elena.

“Well, you  _ did _ say something about risks being involved with getting hairs this way,” Elena admitted. “I guess this was one of them.”

“So much for this plan working out smoothly,” Zoe said with a sigh.

“Hey, we can try again sometime,” Elena said. “Only not for a while okay? I think I’ve learned my lesson about trying to become famous people for the time being.”


End file.
